


even my phone misses your call

by gryffindortommo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindortommo/pseuds/gryffindortommo
Summary: A prompt fill from tumblr.Louis messes up a lot, but Liam will always come back to him.





	even my phone misses your call

**Author's Note:**

> More fic where I talk about the 2016 Brits because that's all I can do. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr at liamsforgottenshirts.tumblr.com
> 
> Minor Character Death is Jay, because this is mostly canon compliant (though I've ignored real relationships). Title is from a song by some dude named Harry Styles. 
> 
> This didn't happen.

_February 2016_

The Brits are fun as always, and Louis knows that's mostly down to Liam. It's still a little weird to be there without the other lads. Everything's a bit weird since the break started. 

There's lots of drinking and interviews, and Louis tries not to think of the fact that he’s left his son in another country, all the way around the world. He knows that Briana will be okay. She’ll be more that okay. It's just that he misses his little lad. He tries not to talk about it in every interview, but it's hard.

He has a flight out pretty early the next day, and his house is closer to the airport, but Liam convinces him to stay at his. It's fair. They have no idea when they'll see each other again now that their lives aren't being scheduled for them. 

Louis plans to crash in the guest room. 

He doesn't plan to slide close to Liam on the sofa and kiss him. He doesn't expect to crawl into Liam's lap, breath hot and heavy against Liam's neck. 

He doesn't expect to end up on his knees with Liam's dick in his mouth. Liam is one of his best friends, and it's not like he's never considered it before, but this is better than he could have imagined. Liam's hand in his hair feels amazing. He’s a heavy weight on Louis’ tongue, his taste salty and undeniably Liam, and when he comes it's quiet, almost awed.

He takes Louis to bed after that and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, and Louis forgets how to breathe. 

It's not like he never wondered what it would feel like with Liam. They've kissed a couple of times, mostly messing about, mostly just teasing or seeing what it would feel like, but this is -

This is different, this is better. 

After Louis comes he wraps his arms around Liam and tucks into him, face pressed across Liam's neck as Liam kisses his shoulder. He lets himself consider what this might mean. 

The next morning he sneaks out without waking Liam. It's not that he doesn't want to say goodbye. It's just that he doesn't know what any of this means and it's easy to convince himself this is better. He lives in LA now. They don't have a plan, and they have no idea when they're going to see eachother again. He doesn't want to complicate things. That's all. 

Liam is his best friend. He's sure they’ll be fine. 

_December 2016 ___

__“Louis?” Louis hasn't heard Liam's voice in months. They've texted a couple of times, but he's been too busy to think about the last time they saw each other, let alone talk about it._ _

__“Can you come to London?”_ _

__“What's wrong, Lou?” He goes soft. “Is it your mum?”_ _

__Louis can't really make the words come out. They're bitter in his mouth and they don't make sense. He's known this was coming for months but it still doesn't sound right. “Can you come here please?” He isn't good at being vulnerable like this, not anymore. “I need you.”_ _

__“Louis, always. I'll always come for you.”_ _

__Louis has no doubt that that’s true._ _

__He performs Just Hold On for the first time, and his mum isn't there; it feels wrong for a million reasons, but then he remembers his boys are backstage - they had all come when they were called, even Harry, and Louis has never been more grateful to have them._ _

__Liam goes out with him after the show and they end up leaving together. He knows it's a mistake,remembers how the last time ended - he thinks about it all the time, regrets how it ended, and he wishes he could go back and change it. They should probably talk about that._ _

__It's just that he doesn't want to think right now, and Liam's hands feel good on him._ _

__They go back to Liam's place because his whole family is at his. That night Liam fucks him, and it's like nothing he's ever felt. He's been with a couple of bloke’s since the Brits, but he hasn't done this. It's like he knew this would happen and he had to save it. When they're done he cuddles close to Liam and talks about his mum, about how she convinced him to continue with music, about how he doesn't know how to do it without her but he knows that he has to._ _

__He doesn't cry but he comes really close._ _

__Liam holds him while they fall asleep and the next day Louis sneaks out while Liam is in the kitchen making tea. There's too much to talk about, but he can't bring himself to do it._ _

__He texts Liam later that afternoon to ask if he'll come to the funeral._ _

__Liam does._ _

__They don't talk at the funeral and they don't leave together, not this time. Partly because it doesn't feel appropriate, and partly because Liam is angry. Louis can tell, knows that Liam won't say it because he's too nice._ _

__He's angry too. He doesn't do this. He doesn't use people, and he doesn't mess about with his friends. But something about this feels important and he doesn't know how to deal with it on top of everything else. He can't deal with it right now._ _

__He hopes Liam will wait for him._ _

___April 2018_ _ _

__

__

__Louis hasn't talked to Liam in a year, at least. He tells himself it's not that they're avoiding each other, but he knows that they probably are. They've texted anyway, so it's not like there's no contact._ _

__It's just._ _

__Louis misses his best friend._ _

__So he texts him and asks him around. It's no big deal._ _

__Liam comes over with beers and pizza and a soft smile, and it feels like no time has passed at all._ _

__“So I have some songs,” Louis says. “If you want to hear?” This feels safe._ _

__“Yeah?” Liam nods. The air is heavy with everything they aren't saying, everything they've spent the last two years not saying. “Yeah, if you want - I'd love to hear them.”_ _

__Louis plays a song, and it's not that it's about Liam, not really. It's just that it's hard for Louis to keep himself out of his music. He's almost honest to a fault and he can almost feel the air change when Liam realizes it. He feels Liam tense up, feels the harsh intake of air._ _

__“You keep leaving. Why do you keep leaving?” Louis knows Liam deserves an answer. He just doesn't know if he has one. He was hoping Liam wouldn't ask, would just let it go like he always has._ _

__“I don't know. I thought if I stayed we'd talk about it.”_ _

__“Why is that bad, Lou? I'm not going to shout. I'm not even angry. It's you. I'll always come back to you. You know that. Is that why? Do you just want someone who's going to come running.”_ _

__“No. No, Liam. That’s not -” He pauses, only slightly and takes a breath. “Will you kiss me?” He just needs to know. He needs to know that he hasn't fucked this up forever._ _

__“Are you going to be here when I wake up?” Liam is quiet, not harsh, just soft. “'You know it's not a deal breaker but I'd like to know.”_ _

__“It's my house. Didn't you notice? I'm not going anywhere.”_ _

__They still have a lot to talk about; Louis knows that. They have a lot of history between them and they haven't exchanged more than awkward text messages in over a year, but he finally wants to stay._ _

__Louis thinks maybe this will be the one time Liam says no to him._ _

__It isn't._ _

__Liam kisses him in a way that Louis couldn't have anticipated. It's needy and hot and clingy, and Louis wraps his entire body around Liam in response. Liam fucks him on his sofa, and after they're done, Liam is on top of him, a heavy, solid weight on his chest. “I'm going to take a nap. If you're not here when I wake up, I'm never speaking to you again.” Louis feels a ghost of a grin pressed against his shoulder. “Never.”_ _

__They both know he's lying, but it isn't an issue._ _

__Louis isn't going anywhere._ _


End file.
